


Would you be my (pretend) boyfriend?

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Athletic Trainer Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Skater Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: Viktor lives a simple life. He is a good looking 27-year-old Russian-American. He graduated with an athletic trainer degree and is now working with the figure skating team at the Detroit skating Rink.He goes to parties, has the job he always wanted, loves his dog to death, and has a hopeless crush on a cute figure skater, just like any other person his age. So why does a phone call from his mother changes it all?If something Viktor will learn that in matters of the heart nothing is ever simple nor normal. But, hey, at least he gets the guy at the end.





	1. Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Is YoI Rom-Com week and I couldn’t help myself :3 
> 
> This story is beta’d once again by the talented [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun) !!! Who I’m very grateful for accepting betaing another one of my stories and in such a short notice. 
> 
> Day 1: Fake Dating AU

He felt the crash before he saw it, at the rink it was a necessary evil when the skaters were learning new jumps, but it was Viktor’s job to prevent injuries in the athletes and this was the fourth time that Yuuri fell trying to nail the quadruple salchow. He knew it was time to intervene. 

Approaching Celestino he realized the older man was thinking the same, nodding he faced the rink once more.

“Yuuri!” He called the other man, “That looked like a really nasty fall, come here so we can make sure you don't break your ankle before winning the Olympics!” 

“Viktor!” the other man blurted, a blush spreading over his face. Nonetheless, he complied skating towards the rink exit. God, Viktor loved the way Yuuri blushed, it made him look so cute. As the other man was approaching, Viktor did notice a small limp when the skater pressed his right foot on the ice, he was probably going to need to wrap his ankle. 

“Come on, let’s go to the infirmary so I can look at that ankle of yours.” 

Yuri sat down on the stretcher, rolling up his pant so Viktor could check his ankle. Once Viktor finished checking Yuuri, he gave him the clearance to go back practicing but not to do anymore jumps for today, much to the other skater protests.

“Yuuri, I'm not overreacting, you know you could injure yourself if you keep putting so much pressure on your ankle,” once the other man nodded he continued. “You also need to keep that ankle taped for at least a few days if you don't want to sprain it or worse.” 

Yuri sighed, “I know, is just...” 

Viktor hated watching Yuuri battling with himself, Yuuri was so talented but so prone to doubt on himself. He wished the other man could see that, he remind him again while trying to cheer him up. 

“Yuuri, you are an amazing skater,” Viktor stated, placing a hand at the other man’s shoulder. “You are going to be amazing in the next competition just like you have been amazing in the ones before, after all, not every skater can win a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final twice, three times at four continents and once at Worlds if there weren't as dedicated and talented as you are,” he gave him a small pat in his upper leg, “But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you injure yourself, so no more jumps for today.” 

The huffed of false indignation Yuuri gave him was enough to make them both start to laugh. 

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuri spoke when they calmed down, eyes shining beautifully. 

“Anytime,” he answered back, then after a few second he added, “I mean it you know, you are amazing.” 

“You know, you almost sound like a fan, listing all my medals,” Yuuri joked lightly. 

“Yuuri, you wound me,” Viktor whined, fake consternation in his tone, “I am a fan, I could even argue I'm your number one fan. I know every time you need me to check for an injury, I bet all the sports magazines and gossip rags won't ever be able to get so much information about you as I do.”

The laugh Yuuri gave him was like music to his ears. 

“Isn't it unethical to have such a clear preference for someone you work with?” 

“If someone asks I'll just tell them we are each other back-up spouse,” _Wait, What?_

Before he could panic Yuuri laughed again, saving Viktor from having to provide an explanation that wouldn't embarrassed him to death, to say the least.

“I knew that marathoning _Friends_ was going to have its sequel on you,” Yuuri spoke, shaking his head, “But sure, yeah, if for some reason _you_ end up a single man by age 40 we’ll get married.” 

With that he stood up from the stretcher, leaving the room to get back training. Unknowing of the turmoil that little phrase generated on Viktor’s heart.

\------------------–------------------

The constant ringing of his phone was what woke him up. Makkachin was sleeping next to him, his warmth a comfort presence in his too empty bed. 

“Hello?” Viktor grunted as he looked at his nightstand, clock signaling it was eight o'clock. He cursed to himself and was about to demand who was the person who decided it was a good idea to call him this early on a Saturday, after a night of partying, when the other person decided to speak. 

“Vitya, darling!” Chripped the cheerful voice on the other side of the line. Viktor knew who she was, and was glad he hadn't spoken sooner. 

“Mother, how nice of you call, I haven't heard from you in a while. How's everything?” He tried to muster a pleasant enough tone. He didn't need Inessa Nikiforova reprimanding him at 27 years of age because she had noticed he was having a spectacular hangover right now. 

“Well, with all of these charities events and everything, I have been so busy that I barely spent time at my own house. You know me, I tend to lose track of time so often,” Inessa laughed in her typical air-headed demeanor, but if Viktor new something is that her mother always had a reason for her actions. “But everything over here is fine, how about you, how’s work? Have you met someone recently?” 

And there it was, the topic of his work has always been a sore spot in his family. He had gone into a Combined Athletic Program at Eastern Michigan University and was currently working at the Detroit Skating Club, specifically with the figure skating team. Nothing as far away as the wishes of his father of taking over his business, once he dropped his Business Administration degree his father had stopped talking to him entirety. 

He didn't mind though, he didn't need the approval of someone who had never been home when he had needed him. But, the fact that his mother was asking about that was indeed suspicious. It was not like she had never asked him before, she even assisted to his graduation, but she had never asked him in such a direct way. 

“Work’s fine,” Viktor answered carefully, “Still helping the figure skating team. And no, I haven't met someone new. Why? Have you finally set me up with someone?” Victor tried to joke as a way to change the subject in this conversation.

“Well, since you mention it. An old business partner of your father has a lovely daughter we would love for you to meet, I’m sure you would get along so well.” 

_What?!_ Viktor thought that his mother was surely joking. There was no way he was going to start dating his father’s business partner’s daughter, “Mother, I hope you are not serious,” said Viktor, trying very hard not to snap at his mother right then and there. 

“Oh, but Vitya, she is a lovely girl, and besides, the Babichevs have been our partners for such a long time-” 

“You mean you meant to set me up with Mila Babicheva?!” Viktor interrupted, this time unable to contain his disbelief. “She’s barely an adult herself. Mother, are you crazy?” this morning just kept getting worse by the moment, Viktor felt his head was going to split open any second now. 

“Vitya, don't raise your voice,” Inessa chided him, “I’m not telling you that you have to marry her, but I worry for you, you never talk about having a lover. I don't like that you are wasting your youth away without anybody being there for you.” 

That gave Viktor a pause, maybe he didn't agree with his mother’s methods but he could appreciate when she tried to take care of him. He sigh slowly and then continued their phone conversation. 

“I really appreciate your concern, mother.” Viktor started softly, “But, there's nothing wrong with someone staying single,” he heard how his mother was ready to refute him, not wanting to keep this conversation he acted on an impulse, “Besides, I'm seeing someone right now. We are even planning on moving together.” 

His mother all but gasped, something Viktor had never heard her doing, the next time she talked her happiness could be felt from miles away, “Oh, Vitya! I'm so glad for you, but why didn't you said so before? When are we going to meet them? I'm so excited!! You've never talked about seeing anyone before,” before Viktor had the chance to answer her she continued, “I'm taking the jet right now to see you and your lover, oh this is so exciting!” 

“What? Mother, you don't need-” 

“Nonsense,” his mother interrupted him, “I'll be there in a couple of hours, say hi to your lover, tell them I'm so thrilled to finally met someone who managed to steal your heart away. Bye Vitya, I love you.” 

And just as suddenly as she called, she hanged off the phone. Viktor just stared at the wall in front of his bed for a good five minutes before everything sinked in. His mother was coming, she was coming to meet up his lover, a lover that in no way Viktor had. 

He could tell her the truth, but that only meant she was going to start trying to set him up with Mila or maybe someone else. That was not a viable choice, which meant... Where in the hell was he going to find someone to pretend to be his lover? 

He looked at his phone, scrolling through Instagram when an image of a familiar person on ice skates doing a beautiful Ina Bauer appeared on his feed, a light bulb turned on over his head. _Yuuri_

He didn't think how much of a good idea was to ask his crush to be his pretend boyfriend. But that was a problem for the Viktor of the future, right now dealing with his mother was more important anyway.

He sent out a text to Yuuri, hoping the other man would agree to this crazy plan.

[ Transcription:  
Contact name: Yuuri :*  
<< Yuuuuri  
<< I know it's early and you're probably sleeping  
<< But I need your help  
<< Please, call me when you read this]


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:Roommates AU

Yuuri was normally not a morning person, but today he had found himself waking up at an ungodly hour of the morning. He would normally just roll on the bed and go back to sleep, but he had been having trouble sleeping in these past few days. 

He was finishing his last year of college, prize money from competition was good but anything he didn't use on figure skating, he sent off to his family back in Japan. That meat, for all intents and purposes, he was pretty much just like any other broke student. A broke student who was soon to found himself without a roommate to share the apartment. 

Phichit had been his roommate for at least two years now. They both have gotten along pretty well ever since they've met, so when Phichit came to him a few weeks after he arrived in America asking if they could live together he was more than glad to accept his offer.

The problem now was that the other man was moving out with his boyfriend, he was glad for Phichit, he knew his friend was going to be happy with his partner. But a small part of him didn't know what to do now, it has been two months since his friend had let him know about his plans and Yuuri still hadn't found a person he was comfortable enough to share a living space. 

He had tried to look for cheaper apartments but he hadn't found one that was close to either the university campus nor the rink. If he wanted to survive his final year before graduating he needed to have at least one of those to at a reasonable distance, and Yuuri didn't have the heart to send less money to his family just so he could still keep living in his current place. 

Now, two weeks before Phichit would leave the apartment Yuuri was becoming increasingly anxious about his current situation. He was browsing through the internet hoping that maybe some new places were available for rent when his phone pinged. 

Several messages from Viktor showed on the screen. They seemed urgent so Yuuri decided to call him right away, the other man answering at the second ring.

“Yuuri! Hi! Sorry, did I wake you up?” Viktor asked, sounding worried about something. 

“Hi, Viktor,” Yuuri replied, trying not to think why would Viktor text him that, was he in trouble? “No don't worry, I was already up. I read your messages, are you okay?” 

“Yes, well mostly yes,” Viktor said. He sounded nervous, Yuuri noticed, “I just... Could you come to my place? I need to ask you something important but it needs to be face to face.” 

“Yeah, of course, I can be there in an hour, is that good?” 

“Yes, it is. Thank you, Yuuri. See you in a bit.” 

Well, that was certainly strange, but Yuuri wasn't about to say no to anything the other man asked. As he got dressed he thought how in the year he had known Viktor, the other man had shown nothing but kindness and support towards Yuuri, always encouraging him to do better and always there to cheer him up when he was feeling down at practice. 

He had been harboring a little- maybe a big- crush towards the other man, they normally flirted around but Yuuri knew that someone like Viktor would never hold feelings like that for someone like him. He was content to be a small part in Viktor’s life, besides, he was quite happy with the friendship they both had formed. 

Leaving his apartment Yuuri couldn't help but wonder what could have made Viktor so nervous when they talked over the phone, whatever it was he figured he was going to find soon enough and hopefully he was going to be able to help the other man.

\------------------–------------------

It took Yuuri about 45 minutes to arrive at Viktor’s apartment, the other man clearly leaving in the good side of the town. He quickly walked upstairs and knocked on the door, only to be welcomed by an unknown woman. Yuuri’s steps halted. 

“Oh hello! You must be Yuuri,” the woman greeted cheerfully. On a second glance, she looked a little like Viktor, same blue eyes and fair complexion, a little bit shorter but she held herself the same way Viktor did. “I'm Inessa, Viktor’s mother. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Inessa finished, smiling with the same heart-shaped smile Viktor wear around Yuuri and extending her hand for a shake.

“Likewise,” said Yuuri a little bit confused, he had never seen Viktor’s mother before. He knew Viktor wasn't that close to his family but he couldn't figure out why she was greeting him with such a familiarity.

“Oh, where are my manners? Come in, Viktor is preparing me a cup of tea,” she continued as she stepped aside to make room for Yuuri to enter the apartment. 

As soon as he did Viktor came into the living room, when he saw Yuuri his eyes widened, expression changing to one of anxiousness, “Mom, why didn't you tell me someone knocked at the door?” 

“Because I wanted to meet your boyfriend right away,” Inessa said offhandedly, “Vitya, you didn't tell me he was so handsome.” 

Wait, what? _Boyfriend?!_ , did he hear that correctly? Yuuri was about to correct Inessa when Viktor suddenly stepped in front of him hugging him tightly. 

“Please, I'm begging you, follow my lead,” Viktor murmured to his ear. He took a step back to face his mother again, placing one hand at Yuuri’s lower back, leading him to sit on the couch. 

“Well yes mother, Yuuri is quite handsome, isn’t he?” Viktor answered his mother, rubbing his forehead against Yuuri’s temple he continued, “He has been in several photoshoots, actually.” 

“Are you a model, Yuuri?” 

It took Yuuri a second to say something, in this whole mess that was at least one thing he could answer. “N-no ma’am, I'm a figure skater, the photoshoots are only because some sponsors need them when they offered the contract.” 

“Which they wouldn't offer if you weren't handsome. Yuuri, we have talked about this, don't undersell yourself,” Viktor chided him playfully. 

_Yeah, but I thought you were joking._ Yuuri almost replied, but he opted to only laugh a little. 

Inessa’s phone vibrated and she stood up abruptly, “Well, my car is here. I was just passing by to say hello to my Vitya. But I'm exhausted so I'll be leaving for my hotel now,” she stood up in front of Yuuri giving him a quick hug, “Let’s get dinner tomorrow night the three of us, okay?”  
“It would be lovely, mother. I'll text you.” 

“Perfect! Bye, darlings, see you soon,” was the last thing she said before she walked out the door. 

It only took one second for Yuuri to turned and face Viktor, eyebrows raised and about to scream for the answers of the thousands of questions that were swimming on his mind. It was Viktor who spoke first. 

“Before you say anything, let me explain. Please?” He asked, almost begging.

“Okay,” Yuuri breathed. 

“My mother called me this morning and was trying to set me up with an old acquaintance, I told him I was dating someone already and she decided to drop by to meet this person, that's why I texted you,” Viktor took a breath, Yuuri didn't know if it was because he ran out of air or if he was preparing himself to ask something really farfetched. “I was going to ask you if you could pretend to be my boyfriend for the time she is staying here,” Viktor blurted out, avoiding to look at Yuuri in the eyes.

 _What?!_ Yuuri was sure that he must have still been dreaming, that must have been, he was still sleeping back in his bed. There was no way this was happening. Unable to find his voice Yuuri only looked back at Viktor. 

“Please, say something,” begged the other man. 

Well, what could Yuuri say to that? Viktor could probably ask him to throw himself out of a bridge and he would seriously consider it, he had it bad for the older man. “Let’s just say I agree with this,” Yuuri began slowly, surprising himself when his voice didn't waver, “I just... Don't understand? Why would you ask _me_?” 

“I really trust you, Yuuri. More than anyone,” Viktor stated immediately, he stopped again and Yuuri noticed for the first time the other man was blushing intensely. “Um... There's something else... Remember how you told me you were looking for a roommate or a new place to leave? I might have told my mother on the phone that we were about to move in together... So surprise! I guess you don't have to keep looking for an apartment, you can just stay here, for free!”

Yuuri felt as if he was not going to be able to handle any more of Viktor’s little surprises, it was one thing to pretend to be the boyfriend of the guy he actually had a crush on. But it was a totally different thing to live with a said man, pretending to be his boyfriend to then stopped it altogether. Yuuri should have said no, but one look at Viktor’s puppy eyes shattered his entire resolution. 

“I...” he sighed. “I guess I can help you with this but you do know I have to move out of my apartment in two weeks right?” 

“Yes! Yes, thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor exclaimed, voice full of joy while hugging Yuuri so tightly he had trouble breathing, “I promise you won't regret this, I'll be the perfect roommate! I can even help you move in.” 

“I would really appreciate that.” 

Moving back so that they were facing each other Viktor murmured “I mean it Yuuri, thank you so much. You really are someone special.” 

They were so close that the slightest move would allow them to press their lips together, Yuuri was so tempted to close that gap, but he held back. Viktor was asking him to pretend to be his boyfriend, not to actually be his boyfriend. It hurt him a little, Yuuri knew that he shouldn't have accepted, that it would have been better to deny Viktor’s offer, no matter how tempting it sounded. 

But a small part of himself kept asking, what if Viktor ended up actually liking him in a romantic way? He would have the opportunity to actually act in such a manner towards the man he liked, to even gather enough courage to confess his feelings. And if by the end of everything it turned out that Viktor didn't share his feeling, he wouldn't find himself having any regrets, because he would have already tried his best. In a way, that was a comforting feeling, now he would have to wait and see what was going to happen in the future. 

On a late June Saturday morning, Yuuri found himself with a new roommate, a new place to live, and a pretend boyfriend. He didn't know if to cry or to laugh.


	3. Friends to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Friends to Lovers

Viktor was so happy and relieved the moment Yuuri agreed to his plan that he couldn't contain himself and launched towards the boy, hugging him tightly. Yuuri had always been so good to him, always listening to his rambles, he loved to take care of Makkachin if Viktor needed to go out of town, always asking him how he was doing, genuinely asking him. If the other man ever thought Viktor was having a bad day he would try his best to cheer him up or to offer his help in anything he needed. Just like he did just now. 

Viktor knew Yuuri was at least attracted to him, but the extent of that attraction was still unknown to the man. For a brief moment he thought that maybe they could work out something more for their relationship, but he quickly shot that thought down, he had already learned his lesson. 

That day Viktor drove Yuuri home, together they stopped at a near supermarket to ask if they could be given some boxes so they could start packing Yuuri’s stuff. Viktor was pleasantly surprised with the easy domesticity they tended to fall into, they joke with each other, sometimes they didn't need words to know what the other one needed, they were even synchronized when walking around the increasingly messy apartment that was already littered with Phichit’s own boxes. 

Viktor’s traitorous heart kept giving him the idea of how easy he could get used to this, to have Yuuri always close to him, to enjoy each other presence in an entirely new level. He had to remind himself constantly that, at most, Yuuri was moving with him as a friend, a very dear friend nonetheless, but not as a lover. 

They were in the middle of finishing parking another box in Yuuri’s bedroom, Viktor constantly messing around with the sealing tape causing Yuuri to laugh out loud, when they heard someone entering the living room. Probably Phichit coming back from practice. 

“Wow, this is a mess,” Phichit joked, entering Yuuri’s room and waving to Viktor, a smile on his face. “Yuuri, do you plan on giving me all your stuff? I'm faltered but I don't think Kevin and I”ll have enough space in our place.”

“I... Found a new roommate,” Yuuri answered shyly, blush starting to appear over his cheeks and nose. 

“Yes! He's moving with me!” Viktor chimed in gleefully. 

Phichit smile became bigger, “See, Yuuri? I told you if you asked, Viktor was going to agree!” 

That, he hadn't expected to hear, Yuuri had considered _him_ to be his roommate? The new information stirred a warm feeling in Viktor’s heart. He wanted to know more.

“I guess you were right,” Yuuri murmured, he was clearly embarrassed so Viktor decided not to push, he would have all the time later to talk endlessly with Yuuri. 

“Well, I'll let you guys keep going. I told Kevin I was going to meet him for lunch so I need to shower and change clothes rather fast. Nice seeing you, Viktor!” 

Once the other man left, they resumed packing Yuuri’s stuff into the boxes. Viktor realized Yuuri had gone quiet, probably overthinking what has just happened. Deciding to comfort the man, he spoke again, “I’m really glad you are moving in with me, thanks.” 

Yuuri’s small, timid smile made Viktor’s heart burst with happiness.“You don't need to thank me, I'm also happy to live with you.” whispered Yuuri, softly. 

Once they finished with the essentials they agreed to leave some of the packed boxes at Viktor’s place and get ready there for tonight’s dinner with Viktor’s mom. 

They ordered some take out on the way back, Yuuri promising he was going to cook something really special once he was finally settled on Viktor’s apartment. Viktor couldn't wait for that to happen, he hadn't had someone cooking him a homemade meal in so long. 

“Do you know what place your mother would like to have dinner tonight?” asked Yuuri, leaning on the kitchen’s countertop while waiting for Viktor to finish loading the dishwasher.

They had already set up the guest room for him, right next to Viktor’s room, now they only needed to bring the rest of Yuuri’s stuff here. 

“Mmm, not really, she hasn't really texted me anything but I remember her mention me once that she would love trying Iridescence,” mentioned Viktor offhandedly. 

“Isn't that the upscale restaurant at the Motor City casino?” Yuuri questioned him apprehensively. 

Right, Yuuri had never been that much comfortable in a formal environment. But he would prefer having his mother distracted with the restaurant than focusing too much on his fake relationship with Yuuri.

“It would be just for this one time, I would rather my mom wouldn't ask too many questions that we could eventually found ourselves unable to answer.” Viktor explained.

Nodding to himself, Yuuri seemed to agree with his reasoning, “You do have a point. We haven't had time to come up with a story yet, but if she wants to go out in the future... Can we go somewhere less fancy?” 

“Of course,” complied Viktor easily, he stood up to stroke at Yuuri’s arm, “Anything you want, Yuuri.”

\------------------–------------------

The dinner went splendidly, after the initial awkwardness of going to such a high-class restaurant Yuuri found himself genuinely enjoying himself. The conversation between him, Viktor and Viktor’s mom was flowing pleasantly and Yuuri was even delighted with the delicious food he was served. 

He loved the view they had of the city, everything building, bridge and attraction was lighted up and sparkling in from of them, it was a captivating scene. Especially when Viktor’s hand kept gravitating towards his, either caressing it softly or intertwining them with one another. 

Viktor had been right, his mother had been too distracted by the restaurant and, surprisingly enough, with Yuuri’s career so she hadn't asked many questions that they wouldn't be able to answer. 

Once the check arrived she even offered to pay for the meal, “Please, let me. I haven't had such a delightful dinner in such a long time, and I'm so glad to see that my son has finally found someone who makes him this happy.” 

Yuuri complied not without offering her to come to their place - _wow, he could call it their place, he realized_ \- for a home cook dinner. If Yuuri was proud of something, was in how he cooked. His mother had taught him and Mari since they were both children and it was something he enjoyed doing, normally relaxing him when he was full of anxious feelings. 

When they got back to Viktor’s place the other man didn't wait to hug him, pressing him close to his body. “I really won't ever stop thanking you for what you're doing,” whispered Viktor. 

“You don't need to,” Yuuri explained, hugging Viktor back, “I'm actually enjoying myself.”

It wasn't a lie, even when he wished they wouldn't have to pretend they are in a fake relationship, Yuuri couldn't deny he enjoyed being by Viktor’s side, even if only as a friend. 

“I’m glad, because I am too,” Viktor stated while stepping back, looking at his watch he continued, “I hadn't realized it was this late, let’s call it a night, okay?” He then kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, Yuuri.” 

“Sleep well, Viktor.” Yuuri muttered, overwhelmed. 

When Yuuri went to bed, he couldn’t fall asleep right away. His thought kept going back to tonight's dinner, he couldn't decide if he wanted this arrangement to last or not. Torn between wanting to be the object of Viktor’s affections but, at the same time, terrified that his feelings for the man grew so deep that he would be heartbroken once they stopped acting like a couple.

\------------------–------------------

Viktor’s mother ended up staying for a month, Yuuri found himself in the sweetest form of hell he had ever experienced. He and Viktor had grown so close that most of the time they found themselves acting as a couple even when they were alone at their apartment. 

So many times Yuuri found himself about to kiss Viktor goodbye whenever he had to go out for classes or practice time at the rink. One time Yuuri had forgotten his bottle of water at the apartment and then Viktor brought it to him once his shift started, Yuuri had hugged him and kiss his cheek without thinking. Phichit had been endlessly teasing him about it.

Yuuri had also been able to realize that Viktor too acted like that sometimes. Whenever Yuuri was working on a college assignment Viktor would pour him a mug of his favorite tea, hands lingering in his when Yuuri reached for the mug. Sometimes when talking to Viktor, the other man would call him sweetheart at randomly, which made Yuuri’s heart beat faster every time. 

So after Inessa had come one day to say her goodbyes, making Viktor promise he was going to keep her updated on his life, Yuuri recognized he couldn’t keep delaying the conversation he had wanted to have with Viktor ever since the other man asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend. 

They were finishing eating dinner after they went for a walk with Makka when Yuuri decided it was time to ask. Now or never, Yuuri couldn’t back down. He armed himself with courage and asked Viktor the question he had been meaning to ask since he realized he held feeling for the man. 

“Viktor-” 

“Yuuri-”They spoke at the same time. 

Looking at Viktor he could clearly see the other man was nervous about something. 

“Please, you go first, what did you want to tell me?” Yuuri asked. 

“I wanted to ask you in a date,” Viktor spilled out. “A real date, not as pretending but just... As boyfriends.” 

Yuuri could have laugh, he and Viktor were so similar sometimes. He suddenly felt a burst of happiness, knowing the man he had been crushing also liked him in that way. Smiling widely and taking Viktor’s hand on him, he replied. 

“I’d love to. I was going to ask you the same, actually.” 

“Really?!” Viktor asked surprised.

Yuuri nodded, making a sound of agreement. 

Viktor looked him at the eyes, licking his lips he asked. “May I kiss you?” 

Yuuri leaned forward, placing his hands on Viktor’s face. They had kissed on the cheeks before, after all, they needed to look affectionate in front of Viktor’s mother, but they had never done something else. Yuuri had imagined so many times what would feel like to kiss Viktor for real, now he knew nothing could compare. 

The kiss was electrifying, it resonated in his entire body. Soon, it became heated, all that month-long pent-up energy finally found a way of release. 

It didn't take long for them to end up on Viktor’s bed, bodies pressed together as their breathing became labored. Yuuri got lost in the ecstasy of having Viktor, of feeling his lips pressing against his body, his hands caressing every part they could reach. On that hot July night Yuuri forgot about the world, everything was just Viktor and him.


	4. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Road Trip

It was a week later that Viktor was woken up, once again, too early for his taste by a ringing phone. 

Yuuri was sleeping next to him, or to be more precise, on top of him. Despite the early August heat, the younger man had his head over Viktor’s chest and half of his body curled up next to Viktor’s, he loved to wake up like that. 

Careful not to wake up his boyfriend, Viktor reach blindly towards the nightstand, effectively grabbing his phone on the third try. 

“Hello?” he murmured softly, noticing how Yuuri buried himself in the crook of his neck. 

“Vitya, how have you been?” spoke his mother on the other side of the phone. 

“Hello, mother! Never better,” he replied, curling his arm more securely around Yuuri’s body, “You know, I'm starting to think you enjoy waking me up at early hours.” 

“Oh, darling, you know me, what a better time than mornings?” his mother joked. 

“Did you want to talk about something special?” 

“Actually yes, your father is taking some time off from work, a few weeks to be more precise,” his mother started. _Well, that's a first_ Viktor thought. “And since he heard you have a boyfriend, he wanted you both to come here so he could finally meet Yuuri. Don't you think that's nice?” 

His father could be described in a lot of ways, nice wasn't one of them. Maybe preoccupied with Viktor’s future if he stretched it, but he couldn't say Mikhail Nikiforov had cared for his personal life before. 

“It sure sounds nice, I guess...” Viktor trailed off, not sure about why Mikhail would want to meet Yuuri, “Did he tell you why his sudden interest? I must say, mother, it sure is a surprise to hear he wants to see me, let alone met my boyfriend.” 

“Well I'm sure he has time to think about the past, maybe he wants to reconnect with you. Please, Vitya, will you consider it at least?” 

Viktor was apprehensive to accept the invitation, but he couldn't deny that the idea of him and his father finally having an actual relationship was appealing, “I would have to ask Yuuri, the season is starting less than two months for him.” 

“Sure, I understand, let me know if you guys will be able to come.” 

“I will, mother. Take care, I'll call you later.” 

“Bye, Vitya.” 

Well now, he definitely wasn't going to go back to sleep. Viktor hadn't really thought much about his father since the man decided to ignore his existence. It seemed too good to be true that now Mikhail wanted to get back in touch with him.

“Who was that, Viktor?” murmured Yuuri, breath tickling his neck and voice still rough with sleep. 

“I'm sorry, did I wake you up?” Asked Viktor caressing his boyfriend's hair. 

Yuuri only made a negative sound as an answer. Viktor tough Yuuri was so cute in the morning, he didn't consider himself a morning person but he could easily be out of bed before 9, Yuuri on the other hand, was definitely a night owl. 

“It was my mother, she says my father wants us to visit them. Apparently he is going to be a few weeks on vacations.” 

Yuuri was silent after that, Viktor thought he had fallen back to sleep when the other man spoke again, “Do you want us to go? I think I've only heard you mention your father a couple of times, at most.” 

“Yeah well, you know we don't have what you could call a close relationship. To be honest, I'm kind of curious, I would have never thought he would reach to me after all this time. But I know you have to focus on the oncoming season, I don't want to distract you from that.” 

This time Yuuri pushed himself up, facing Viktor, “I can have a few days off, besides, ” Yuuri smiled at that, “There's this athletic trainer at the rink who keeps telling me not to push myself too hard, I bet he would recommend I take some time off. I'm sure even Celestino would agree with his advice.”

“Well you got me there,” Viktor laughed, giving Yuuri a small kiss on the lips, “I guess I can book us a first class flight to New York sometime this week, we could rent a car over there and drive to where my parents live.” 

“Do they live in the city?” 

“No, they live in a town called Scarsdale, it's probably about 40 minutes drive from the city.” 

After a little contemplation, Yuuri's eyes suddenly brightened “What if we drive there? It could be like a small holiday!” 

“You mean all the way there?” 

“Yes! We can even go to the Niagara Falls!” Yuuri exclaimed, every second more excited, “Would you like to do that?”

A small road trip with Yuuri before having to face his father after more than 8 years? Yes, Viktor was totally in on that plan. “Yes, I would love to.”

\------------------–------------------

That's how, a few days later, Yuuri and Viktor found themselves driving to their first stop, Niagara Falls. They decided that it would be easier to make the journey across Canada, it would take them about 4 hours to reach the city. 

Yuuri was glad that Viktor had accepted, he figured the other man could benefit from, a small holiday, especially if he was going to meet his father after such a long time. He was even happier to have suggested the idea once Viktor confided to him that he had never gone on a road trip before. The other man was so excited about the idea of driving across the country with Yuuri (even when, at most, it was an 11 hours drive), that he immediately searched for stuff to do around the city. 

Yuuri had done his research of the town Viktor mentioned his parents lived, having never heard of it before, he found it featured in several top ten lists of the richest places in the U.S. 

Which to be honest, scared him a little. He had to remind himself several times that he already met Viktor’s mom and she had seemed to like him a lot, maybe Viktor’s father wouldn't be so different? 

What it should have been a 4 hours drive ended up being almost three times longer, Viktor stopped the car on so many cities and towns along the way. Pulling Yuuri out to explore, buy endless souvenirs, take a million selfies of either them or their surroundings. Windsor, Lakeshore, West Lorne, even London and Woodstock, by the time they actually arrive at Niagara Falls, Yuuri was exhausted. So far it has been the best holiday he has ever had. 

They manage to find a cheap hotel, Yuuri not letting Viktor pay for some 5-star hotel when they would only use the rooms to sleep. The moment they left their luggage in the room Viktor approached Yuuri with several flyers on hand. They all talked about Civic Holidays, they have heard about it on their way here and somehow Viktor had already planned out several things for them to do in the next few days. 

“You sure have a lot of energy,” Yuuri said while throwing himself face first on the bed, he really could have lived on this bed for the rest of the times. 

“I’m so excited! This has definitely been the best holiday of my life,” Viktor exclaimed sitting next to Yuuri and rubbing his back. “But I guess my body feels a little sore.” 

“I wish we could be at my family's onsen right now,” Yuuri spoke as he turned around, “Nothing beats the feeling of soaking in the water after a long day.” 

“That does sound wonderful,” Viktor agreed, he leaned back, lying down next to Yuuri. 

“Maybe we could go next time.” 

“Yeah, I like that plan.”

\------------------–------------------

The next day Viktor took Yuuri to the Floral Showhouse. It was beautiful, so many flower arrangement and botanical gardens, Yuuri felt as if he had been transported to a magical forest. 

After that, they finally manage to actually see the Niagara Falls, somehow Viktor had managed to get them a reservation at the revolving dining room at the Skylon Tower, the view they got of the falls was amazing. 

They spent the rest of the day walking aimlessly in the city, content with being in each other presences. It was night already when they reached Queen Victoria’s Park, finding themselves watching a live concert of a band that none of them have heard about before. 

Yuuri was the one who asked Viktor for a dance. From there they danced and danced, mindlessly of anybody else or of where they were. Yuuri let the music guide them, laughing and doing so many weird dance steps together with Viktor. 

It was only after the concert stopped and they sat to watch the fireworks that Yuuri found his voice again. 

“You know, I'm so happy we did this,” he leaned against Viktor, placing his head on the other man’s shoulder. “A year ago I could have never imagined us being like this.” 

Viktor stayed silent for a moment, “I did,” he said, voice subdued. It surprised Yuuri that Viktor almost seemed sad, before he could say anything the other man, he continued, “After the party where we met, I thought you would want me to take you out on that date that you asked me.” 

_Wait, what?! Wait, wait, What party?!_ He hadn't met Viktor at a party, he met him at the rink when the other man had started to work there as the new athletic trainer. What was Viktor talking about? 

“But I guess it all worked out in the end,” Continued Viktor, ignorant to Yuuri's inner turmoil, “I'm really happy it did.” 

Facing Viktor Yuuri mustered the only words he could think about at this moment, “Viktor... What party?” 

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock.


	5. Meet-Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five: Meet-Cute

The music was loud, the alcohol was flowing, some people were dancing in the living room and some were in the backyard waiting for the barbecue to be ready. 

Viktor was currently standing near the drink table, having finished talking to some of his ex-coworkers he was now pouring to himself a rather sizable cup of some strange concoction. If he didn't know better, he would have thought this was a frat party. 

To be honest, Viktor hadn't wanted to come at the beginning. But at the insistence of said ex-coworkers, he had caved. After all, he was going to start a new job next week and probably wasn't going to be able to hang out with them as much as he did, so in a way, this was one last party before he started working at another place. 

Many had told him how the Detroit Lions was honored to have worked alongside him, he was a little bit saddened to part from them but he didn't regret his decision. Ever since he had graduated as an athletic trainer his goal had been the Detroit skating club, and he was proud to have been hired to assist the figure skating team. 

To his surprise, he was having fun now. He didn't usually go to parties but he could enjoy the nice buzz the alcohol was giving him, that and the surprisingly pleasant music that made him want to go to the dance floor. He had already walked some steps to the area when he hit someone with his shoulder, making him almost drop his cup. 

“Sorry!” he apologized, turning to face the other person. That's when he saw _him_.

Shorter than Viktor by a few inches, dark hair, full lips, beautiful, big, brown eyes, and the most beautiful face he had seen. Summarizing, it was the most handsome man Viktor has laid his eyes upon. He wanted to know more about this mysterious man. Before he could say anything else the other man looked at him, eyes lost and full of sadness behind the glasses he was wearing. 

“Are you alright?” Viktor questioned, maybe the man was going to be sick. 

The other man barely looked at him, he blurted out an apology and left Viktor’s side. He watched him go away and was about to follow him when he noticed someone came to the man, offering him a drink. 

_Well, I guess he's here with someone already._ He thought to himself, a little disappointed.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri was miserable, his family had called him a few days ago, letting him know that Vicchan, his beloved, beautiful dog, had an accident. He had run away and didn't notice when the car came, all that Yuuri knew at the moment is that he was in critical condition. 

He had been so distraught after hearing the news that he hadn't been able to concentrate on either his skating nor in his classes and the final exams were coming, which translated on him staying up studying several nights to make up for his lack of effort.

The fifth time he did that Phichit bursted up on his room and demanded him to go to bed. Next day he woke him up after midday and told him to go shower and get ready, they were going to go to a party. 

“I know you are having a terrible time right now,” his friend had said, carefully, “But you can't keep doing this to yourself, you have to hope for the best and have faith on the people that are looking up for Vicchan now. In the meantime, I'm gonna make you have at least one night of loosening up.” 

That was how Yuuri ended up in this unknown person’s party. Phichit had told them he was acquainted with someone who was also coming here and Yuuri didn't argue that, of the two of them, his friend has always been a social butterfly. He didn't minded much since the house was at a walking distant from his and Phichit’s apartment, so he could walk back anytime if he felt too bad.

The moment he entered the house he started drinking, he knew it was a terrible coping mechanism but he had never done too well at parties to begin with. On his sixth cup, he realized he had lost Phichit but found him again when the other man came to offer him his eighth cup. 

After that, he didn't remember anything else. He woke up on his bed the next day, inspecting himself until he realized he only had a phone number written on his arm. But other than that, everything seemed fine, so he assumed whatever happened couldn't have been too terrible.

He considered calling the number but he wasn't sure how much of a good idea that was, after debating with himself he finally decided on waiting a few hours for his hungover to pass and then make a decision about what to do.

Half an hour later, his mother called him. Vicchan had made it and was now back at the onsen with them, he was still recovering from his injuries but he was now out of risk. Yuuri was so glad and relieved that he didn't spare any more thoughts to what might happened at the party.

\------------------–------------------

It was an hour later that Viktor found himself facing the most beautiful man alive again, He was walking to grab something to eat when the other man fell into his arms. 

“Oh, hello again!” Viktor spoke, his voice a mixture of surprise and delight, “We seem to keep crashing into each other.” 

“Wow, you're so pretty~" The Man slurred. "Your hair is so nice like starlight!” He then giggled to himself. “I’m Yuuri, what's your name?”

“V-Viktor,” he stuttered.

Yuuri smiled widened, “Viktor is such a pretty name! The best name ever!” He exclaimed, then he looked pensive towards the dance floor. Viktor noticed that the man was still leaning on him. “Viktor!! Do you want to dance?” 

“Yes!” 

“Let’s go then!” 

That's how Viktor spent the rest of the party, dancing carelessly with the most coordinated drunk, beautiful man in the existence. He hadn't had so much fun at a party since his first year of college. Once the party was winding down, they decided to walk towards a nearby park. 

“I had such a great time,” Viktor said. 

“Yeah, me too! We should go in like a date!” 

Viktor couldn't help but allow the smile spread on his face. “Yes!” He agreed enthusiastically.

“Oh, but... I don't have my phone. How am I going to find you?” 

Viktor looked at his phone, the battery was dead. But he did have a pencil with him. 

“Here, let me write my number in your arm,” he suggested.

It was difficult to do it while still walking but Viktor managed to scribble his phone number and name on Yuuri's arm. Suddenly Yuuri’s steps halted, he murmured something in Japanese that Viktor couldn't decipher, he thought he heard his name but he couldn't be sure of that. 

“I'm so sorry I have to go, I'll call you!” Yuuri suddenly blurted out, already starting to run somewhere in the opposite way they were walking. 

For the second time, Viktor lost the trail of the beautiful boy.

\------------------–------------------

“So you're telling me that we didn't meet at the rink?” Yuuri asked horrified. They were both on the hotel room, having gone back after Viktor’s sudden revelation. 

“Nope, it was a week before,” replied the other man.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Viktor. You must have been so confused!” 

“Well, indeed I was, but I didn't want to push you either. I figured you changed your mind about dating me, and you were still always so kind to me, so it didn't bother me as much. I was glad to be able to become your friend.” 

Yuuri came closer, rising to the top of his feet and giving Viktor a kiss on the lips, “I’m still sorry, I wasn't on the best place at that moment, when I found out about Vicchan’s recovery I didn't even try to call you back.” 

“Well, you didn't exactly remember who you were supposed to call. I'm serious, Yuuri, I don't blame you at all.” Viktor countered, placing his hands on Yuuri's waist and smiling at the shorter man, “If anything it makes me a little glad you never actually rejected me. And as I said, everything worked out at the end.” 

“Thank you, Viktor” whispered Yuuri, placing a kiss on his jaw. 

“Anytime,” Viktor answered. 

This new development had been surprising, but he was happy with the knowledge that against all odds, he and Yuuri made their relationship work. It gave him a surprising sense of security he had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know guys, next chapters are going to be in a few days because they are for days 8 and 9. I’m really grateful for all the support this story has received :)


	6. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Movie AU
> 
>  
> 
> Very loosely based movie au

They finally made it to his parents house three days later, Viktor had noticed how Yuuri had been getting increasingly nervous the closer they got to the house. He hadn't exactly hidden that he came from a wealthy family but he hadn't actually talked openly about it either, maybe in retrospective that hadn't been such a good idea. 

“This town sure seems nice,” Yuuri commented, Viktor realized the other man was trying to keep his composure. 

Taking Yuuri’s left hand and bringing it to his mouth he placed a small kiss on his knuckles, “Everything will be fine, Yura.” 

A moment passed before Yuuri talked again, “You've never called me like that before,” Viktor could feel how his cheeks grew hot, the name just slipped out, “I like it,” Yuuri concluded. 

“You can call me Vitya in that case.” 

“Like how your mother calls you?” 

“Yeah, it's a way of showing affection or that you are close to someone else,” Viktor explained.

“Well then, I'm glad to call you like that, Vitya,” Yuuri stated just as they arrived at Viktor’s house. 

“We are here.”

\------------------–------------------

The house Viktor mentioned couldn't be called a house at all, this was definitely a mansion. Once inside the property, they had to continue several meters by car to get close to it, but the end of a road that finished with a roundabout was located the beautiful mansion. A three-floored, covered on white wood, colonial-style mansion. Big windows and an arch before the door, once Viktor parked in front of it, a guy approached them, introducing himself as their valet parking.

“Do your parents live with more members of your family?” Yuuri asked, feeling dumbfounded by the show of opulence. 

“Not really,” Viktor answered hesitantly.“They just don't like having to drive all the way back to the garage. Father has always said that a man should always come and go through the front door.”

“Oh,” if Yuuri had felt intimidated before then now he was terrified.

“Are you ready, Yura?” 

Yuuri had to remember that he was doing this for Viktor, that the other man was coming home for the first time in so many years, he could add his nervousness to the worries that his boyfriend was already feeling, “Yeah, whenever you are, Vitya.”

They were recieved by Viktor's mom. 

“Hello, Yuuri, Vitya! I'm so glad that you could make it!” She greeted as she hugged them both tightly. Behind her was a young lady dressed as a maid who courtesies. “This is Janice, she'll take care of anything you need.”

They had just entered to the foyer when Viktor’s father appeared, walking down the stairs. 

“Viktor, it's been a long time,” he said once he reached the first floor, distant tone almost as if regarding a business partner. 

It was scary how much Viktor looked like his dad, the same hair color and features that almost mirrored each other, they even had the similar body complexion. The only difference was in his eyes, Mikhail had deep green eyes that didn't show any of the kindness that Viktor’s did. 

He extended his hand to Viktor, once he finished shaking it he continued, “I'm glad you're home,” facing Yuuri he looked at him from head to toe, Yuuri could feel the judgment on his stare. “I see you brought an acquaintance.” 

“This is Yuuri Katsuki, my boyfriend, I'm sure mom did mention that,” Viktor replied, sharp tone and dangerous smile, he also placed one arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “Yuuri, this is Mikhail Nikiforov, my father.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, sir,” Yuuri said, also extending his hand. 

“Indeed,” Mikhail looked at them for one more second before he added, “Tell me Katsuki, what do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a figure skater, I’m also on my last year of business administration.” 

“So I see you have a good eye for some stuff, Viktor,” Mikhail spoke, “I'm assuming once you finish your degree, you'll stop with your hobby?” 

Yuuri didn't know how to answer that question, luckily Viktor spoke first, “Yura is a world champion, he has won several important competitions and he's currently holding the world record. He's also Japan’s best male figure skater and a strong contended to place in the Olympic podium, he doesn't skate as a hobby.” 

Yuuri could notice how Viktor was losing his patience, luckily so did his mother, choosing that moment to intervene. 

“Well, isn't Viktor’s Yuuri such a talented athlete. I'm sure you must be tired after your travel. Janice, if you would be so kind, show them to their room please.” 

Their room was on the second floor, along with two other bedrooms and the master bedroom, Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt about it. Once Janice left them alone, he registered how beautiful was the room, soft purple walls, enormous bed and nightstands, a private bath and what Yuuri loved the most, a window with a built-in seat. When he came close he saw how they had a view of the pool and apparently a pool house. 

“I'm sorry about my father,” Viktor whispered, hugging him from behind close to his body. 

“It’s okay, I don't mind. I know not everyone can consider what I do as a serious profession, besides I'm just a dime in a dozen skater.” 

“Yuuri, what? You are one of the best skaters of our times!” Viktor exclaimed, “Don't you underestimate my boyfriend,” he then proceeded to gently bite Yuuri’s shoulder, making Yuuri squirm with laughter. 

“Okay, okay!!” Yuuri laughed loudly, “But please, stop that!” 

“I’m sure it will all get better.”

\------------------–------------------

As it turned out, it didn't get better. Viktor didn't take long in realizing his father only wanted him back to set him up with Mila, he remembered the conversation he held with his mother a couple of months before and everything became clearer. She knew and she had called him to try to soften the blow. 

At first, it was subtle enough, but as the days passed and Viktor still fought his father whenever he made a degrading comment towards Yuuri, his father’s determination became evident. Viktor had been glad that the staff had warmed up to Yuuri, helping him when he couldn't be there for him.

It was one night after Mikhail managed to make Yuuri feel embarrassed because of his lack of knowledge in silverware etiquette, which frankly Viktor thought it was ridiculous, that the silver-haired man had enough. 

He went down to the basement where his father’s office was located to confront the man. 

“I want to talk to you.” Viktor demanded, not bothering to even knock at the door. 

“Good, I have been meaning to talk to you too.” Mikhail answered, cool as always. “This silly romance with the Katsuki boy needs to end right now.”

“What?! Are you out of your mind?” 

“Listen, Viktor, I've put up with a lot for you. But you aren't a teenager anymore, it's time for your rebellious phase to end.” 

“I'm not on a rebellious phase, I choose to be with Yuuri because I love him-” realizing what he just had said Viktor stopped, he had never said that to Yuuri, but the more he thought about it the more he realized how true those words where. “I love Yuuri.” he repeated once again. 

“The Babichevs had a lovely daughter,” His father continued, as if he hadn't heard a word that Viktor have said. “Apparently she is also a figure skater, just like you prefer your lovers. I'm sure you would find her a more suitable option for you to court.” 

“Are you listening to yourself?!” Viktor was about to start screaming at this point, frustration and anger running across his body. “This isn't the nineteenth century where you can force me into an arranged relationship. Mila is only eighteen, and she lives in Russia! Do you think I'm just going to up and leave my life and my beloved, only because of your whims?”

“Enough!” Mikhail shouted while hitting his desk. “Do you think you are the only one who has had to give up a loved one?! You have to think what's best for the family, to the empire your great-grandfather created!” 

Mikhail's voice cracked, he almost looked vulnerable for a moment, throwing Viktor off. He had suspected their parent didn't exactly marry for love, but to be confronted with the truth made so many things about their marriage cleared up. 

He didn't have any siblings even when his mother loved children. Since Viktor was old enough to take care of himself, she had started to become more and more involved with charities, often leaving the city and even the country. The time he found out about his father's mistress and how his mother didn't even seem bothered about that fact, only angry at his father because Viktor had seen the woman. Was that the person his father had loved? Or it was another one, who he had never seen again after he got married. 

“I understand the family business can be important to you,” Viktor started, this time calmer. “But I would never leave Yuuri just to enter a loveless relationship. I refuse to have a false marriage where we would just cheat on each other, just because you are worried for the sake of making the business look good.” 

“Viktor, don't be a fool,” Mikhail warned. 

“If you ever want to get in touch because you genuinely want to resume what was left of our relationship, you know how to find me. Until then, it's better if Yuuri and I just leave.”

Not waiting for his father's response he turned back and left.

\------------------–------------------

When Viktor came back to the room and told Yuuri they were leaving, he didn't question him. His boyfriend looked beat enough already, they could wait until they get back to their place. 

Yuuri drove back, this time it actually took them the ten or so hours to get back to Detroit, only stopping to fill the gas tank every once in a while. Viktor pretty much stayed quiet the entire ride, either looking through the window or sleeping. 

Once they got back to their place Yuuri quickly called Phichit to let him know they would be picking up Makkachin in a couple of hours. 

He then took Viktor’s hand and led him to their room, they lied together on the bed. “Please, Vitya,” Yuuri asked, kissing his boyfriend softly. “Talk to me.” 

“He just wanted to get back in touch with me to improve his business, wanting to marry me off to another person. He didn't care about my feelings, or even us. What's more infuriating is that he was in the same position as me when he was young, and he didn't even show any sympathy. How screwed up is that?” 

Yuuri didn't have an answer to that. He and Inessa had heard their fight after Viktor's father sudden outburst, she signaled him to go back to the room he and Viktor were staying at.

“I don't know why someone would willingly put their son into so much pain, but sometimes people drill ideas on your mind so hard that they seemed to be the only truth afterward. Maybe someday you father will realize the error of his ways.” 

“Such a wisdom, my Yura,” Viktor spoke quietly, taking his face on his hands, “You are the most special, wonderful person I've ever met. I love you so much.” 

He had heard when Viktor declared the same words to his father but hearing it here, just the two of them in their little safe haven, made him so delighted he didn't know how to describe it, “I love you, too, Vitya.”

\------------------–------------------

It was a year later, Yuuri was training for the Olympic season when Viktor got a call. It was one of his rare days off he didn't share with Yuuri, he normally spent them taking Makka on long walks or trying to learn how to cook something delicious to surprise his beloved once he got back from the rink. 

He was now watching an old romantic movie so he didn't notice who showed on the caller ID. “Hello?” Viktor answered the call. 

“Viktor, hello,” said the familiar voice of his father. 

“Father-, what an unexpected surprise,” he said, entirely confused -and maybe a little hopeful- about why his father was calling him.

“I know last time we spoke we left on bad terms,” Mikhail started, he sounded tired and regretful, “I know it’s probably a little late now but I want to ask for your forgiveness, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and Yuuri... And... I would like to get back in touch with you, even if you only want to speak to me once in a while. I... I miss you son.” 

Viktor felt how silent tears were pouring from his eyes. He had imagined so many times this same call, but as time passed he had steadily lost any hope of he and his father actually making any progress in their relationship. Now, the man was offering them a chance, and Viktor wanted to have this, wanted his father to be proud of the life he choose. 

“Of course, father, I would like nothing more. How have you been?”


	7. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Free day

Viktor knew Yuuri was nervous, his boyfriend tended to get like that before a competition but something about his current estate seemed off. Yuuri kept glancing at him, every once in a while Viktor discovered how Yuuri would get distracted about something and his gaze would land on him. 

Maybe it was just because of this specific competition but Viktor didn't know for sure. It didn't matter anyway, he would do anything to help his Yuuri and that was the only thing that was important at the moment. 

Taking Yuuri's hand he walked him to an emptier part of the stadium, once the got some semblance of privacy he turned to Yuuri placing both of his hand softly on the skater's face and pressing a small kiss on his lips. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. Right, my love?” he murmured, still brushing Yuuri’s lips.

“I know, Vitya,” Yuuri answered, eyes closed and voice low. “I don't feel nervous...” He took a deep breath, “Okay, no... I am nervous. But it's not like other competitions, it’s like a good nervous.” 

“Okay, but you know anything you need you just have to tell me.” 

Yuuri’s answer was another brief kiss. “Come on,” he said a few moments after, “My time to skate is soon.” 

As Yuuri started his free skate Viktor couldn’t stop to be marveled by the beauty of his boyfriend. He had seen him skate this routine countless times but still took his breath away to watch the artistry of Yuuri’s movements, the beautiful expressions that he made, how it looked like the music was following his every move and not the other way around. Yuuri flourished when skating and Viktor couldn't look away for even a second. 

Not for the first time, Viktor was overcome with the feeling that he couldn't imagine spending another day of his life without the company of this marvelous, kind, exceptional man.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri was sitting on the bench, moving his legs up and down. The lights were blinding, but Yuuri could feel Celestino’s hand pressing on his shoulder. He could hear the noise that the public made, screams of encouragement and good luck, or at least that was he thought he heard. He couldn't exactly make up what most of the people were shouting at the moment. 

He had never thought there could be something worst that pre-performance nerves but he clearly hadn't been in this position before. Here Yuuri was, with Celestino sitting on the bench next to him, Viktor somewhere nearby with the rest of the medical team that came alongside, all of them waiting for his score to be announced after an exhausting performance. Everything he had worked for in these last few years would be decided on this moment, here at Pyeongchang. 

What was worse, he wasn't even as nervous about the score as he was nervous about what he was planning on doing after the judges finally made up their minds and gave him his scores. 

_Please, just give me the scores._

Once they finally appeared on the screen he barely had time to register them before Celestino jumped out of his seat, hugging him and clapping his back so hard that it almost made him fall to the floor. One look at the screen hanging from the ceiling made him finally look at the screen confirming what he suspected, he had won. 

He didn't even get the chance to say something to Viktor before he was being ushered towards the rink, climbing to the top of the steps with shaky legs. 

He hadn't exactly registered it instantly, only when he was at the top of the podium clutching the little plush someone gave to him Yuuri realized. He had just _won_ the Pyeongchang’s Olympics, not only that but he has just broken his previous world record on the free program. 

He knew what he wanted to do next but he hadn't really planned out how he was going to execute it. To be honest with himself, now that he was on top of the podium he didn't have any idea of how he was going to carry out with the -sort of- plan. 

Once the Japanese national anthem was played, all the pleasantries were exchanged and he finally was finally able to get down from the podium, Yuuri knew he couldn't wait any longer. Even when he was required to skate a few laps around the rink, the moment he saw Viktor waving at him right next to the exit door, something inside him told him that this was the moment of truth. 

Thus he started sprinting towards the man. Once he was at the edge of the rink he just jumped towards Viktor, pressing their lips together, his lips felt soft and familiar against his own. Luckily the other man was standing on solid ground so he was able to catch Yuuri without losing his ground. 

“My love, you know you are not supposed to be here, yet?” Viktor whispered, once they finished kissing, unable to hold his giggles. The blush spreading around Viktor’s cheeks make him look angelical in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“I have something else much more important to do right now,” Yuuri said before kneeling in front of Viktor, he took the small square box out of a small pocket he had commissioned for his costume, especially for this occasion. The moment he opened it Viktor gasped loudly, covering his mouth with his hands.

“Vitya, ever since we met you have been there for me, supporting me, encouraging me endlessly,” Yuuri started, heart beating fast, nonetheless, never more sure about something he had said. “You are the only person I've wanted to hold on in my life and I would love nothing more than to stay with you for the rest of it,” he was speaking louder now, the stadium having exploded in applause and screams, “So, Viktor Nikiforov, would you be my husband?”

“Yes! Yura, Yes!” Viktor chirped. “Oh God! Of course! I would love nothing more.” 

Standing up Yuuri placed the ring on Viktor’s finger, Viktor doing the same with him next. The rings gleamed beautifully under the lights and Yuuri couldn't believe that he had finally, _finally_ , asked the question. 

Viktor placed his hands on the back of Yuuri’s neck, bringing him close once more to kiss him again. This time slower, they both took their time to savor each other lips.

Yuuri could only think about how Viktor was going to marry him, and they weren't pretending, it was for real. He was actually going to marry the man he loved.

They were interrupted by the sound of a camera and the chirp of a nearby person. Looking around Yuuri saw Phichit pressing uncontrollably his phone screen, once he realized the attention was directed at him he grinned at them both. 

“Yuuri, don't look at me!” he shouted, “Look at your fiancé, these photos are gold, you know? They are going to get viral so fast, you are already a trending topic! Viktuuri is top one worldwide!!” 

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed surprised, he hadn't thought the social media’s response was going to be so big... Or fast.

“Well that sort of happens when you proposed in front on several cameras that are live streaming the Olympics award ceremony,” Phichit provided sarcastically. 

_Well, he has a point, actually._ It really didn't matter anyway, Yuuri would shout to the world how in love he was of Viktor, every day for the rest of their lives. 

“Aw, Yura you're such a romantic!” Viktor smiled while bringing Yuuri close to him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Apparently Yuuri had said the last part out loud. “I wonder if my parents watched the live streaming.” 

“I'm sure they did,” Yuuri replied, placing his hands on Viktor’s chest he continued, a sly smile adorning his featured, “Now, kiss me again.”

Viktor couldn't do anything but to oblige. 

On an early February afternoon. Yuuri found himself with a fiancé, a new world record, and an Olympic gold medal. He didn't know if to cry or to smile, so he did both.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
